Visors
Visors are special card readers used by the Riders in Kamen Rider Ryuki (and the American Kamen Rider Dragon Knight). Each is modeled either after the Rider's Contract monster or weapons with similar designs to them. When Advent Decks' cards are placed inside of them the Visors conjure the weapons or attacks the card possesses. Zwei-type Visors, such as Ryuki's Drag Visor-Zwei, have an echoing voice when a card is inserted. Kamen Rider Visors Drag Visor The Drag Visor (originally called the Ride Visor until entering the contract with Dragredder) is Kamen Rider Ryuki's Visor. It is a gauntlet in the shape in Dragreder's head. When using the Survive Rekka '''card it detaches from the arm and becomes '''Drag Visor-Zwei which is similar to Dragranzer's head and can be used as a Blade or a Firearm for the Meteor Bullet attack along side Dragranzer when using Sword Vent and Shoot Vent respectively. Dark Visor The Dark Visor is a rapier like Visor with designs similar to Darkwing used by Kamen Rider Knight. It serves as his primary weapon when not using his advent cards. When using the Survive Shippu '''card it becomes '''Dark Visor-Zwei an arm mounted scabbard that looks slightly similar to Darkraider. It can become a sword, a bowgun, or a shield when using Sword Vent, Shoot Vent, and Guard Vent respectively. Scissors Visor The Scissors Visor is a pair shears on Kamen Rider Scissors left-forearm. It resembles one of Volcancer's claws and serves as his weapon when not using advent cards. Magna Visor The Magna Visor is the Visor of Kamen Rider Zolda. It is a submachine gun modeled after Magnugiga it has a cyclic rate of 120 rounds per minute. In Zolda's Final Vent the Magna Visor is inserted to the back of his Contract Monster to unleash the 'End of the World' attack. In official concept artwork not seen in the series when using the Survive Dotou card the Magna Visor becomes a handheld triple-barreled gatling gun called the Magna Visor-Zwei. Evil Visor The Evil Visor is Kamen Rider Raia's Visor. It is a small Evildiver-like Shield mounted on Raia's left forearm. In concept artwork through the use of the Survive Shippu card Evil Visor becomes a bow-like weapon called Evil Visor-Zwei. Metal Visor The Metal Visor is Kamen Rider Gai's Visor. It is fitted onto the left shoulder and has a red horn piercing out of it, slightly resembling Metalgelas' head. Veno Visor The Veno Visor is a Venosnaker headed sceptor Visor used by Kamen Rider Ohja. It is not used in combat as much as Ohja's Veno Saber. Dest Visor The Dest Visor is a Destwilder headed axe used by Kamen Rider Tiger. It is used often when not using Advent Cards. Gazelle Visor The Gazelle Visor is a Gigazelle styled Visor on Kamen Rider Imperer's right knee. Blanc Visor The Blanc Visor is a Blancwing styled rapier used by Kamen Rider Femme. It is used often when not using Advent Cards. Black Drag Visor The Black Drag Visor is a Dragblacker styled gauntlet owned by Kamen Rider Ryuga that looks similar to Ryuki's Drag Visor but has a deeper voice and lacked a 'Zwei' form due to the lack of Survive Cards. Bio Visor The Bio Visor is Kamen Rider Verde's Visor resembling the head of his Contract Monster, Biogreeza. It is located on Verde's left thigh and includes a clip with a cord to place Advent cards in. Gold Visor The Gold Visor is a Goldphoenix-styled scepter used by Kamen Rider Odin. While not used for combat it is shown in magazines and books to open its wings and hold all three television seen Survive Cards but its true meaning was never explained as it was only shown in promotional photos. Slash Visor The Slash Visor is the Visor used by the Alternatives mounted on the right forearm. Unlike real Visors the Advent Cards are swiped through the terminal rather than placed in (similar to the Kamen Rider Blade Riders' Rouzer Systems), it has a female computer voice (although, according to theory, it is a pitched-up Visor voice to sound female), and does not resemble the Alternatives Contract Monsters, Psycorogue. Abyss Visor A Visor used by the Kamen Rider Decade exclusive Kamen Rider Abyss mounted on the left forearm. Unlike other Riders it is not similar to Abyss' Contract Monsters, Abysslasher and Abysshammer, but rather their fused form, Abyssodon. Category:Ryuki Arsenal